The Long And Winding Road
by Cronopia de ojos bellos
Summary: Una intromisión a las vidas de Tonks y Remus, al ritmo de los Beatles. Ahí viene el sol. Todo estará bien.
1. We Can Work It Out

Había subido ya esta historia bajo otro nombre de autor. No me pregunten porque lo cambie, eso no lo podría explicar de forma coherente. Como sea, a mi me ha gustado mucho, espero que esta vez tenga más aceptación.

Visiten mis blogs!!! Jeje

www. Cronopiadeojosbellos . blogspot. Com

www. Najlaarabianeyes . blogspot. com

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos. Le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner, que no hace mejor uso de ellos que yo misma.

Por cierto…los Beatles tampoco son míos. Que entre unos y otros sería yo la mujer más rica del mundo

"**The Long And Winding Road"**

**Capítulo 1: We Can Work It Out **

Una vez más, como desde hacía tres semanas, aquella noche Nymphadora no durmió. Se pasó las horas muertas mirando hacia un rayo de luz que, débil, penetraba desde una farola de la calle hasta su habitación a oscuras. Hacia frío, por mas que fuera una noche de primavera. Nymphadora temblaba. Era un temblor ligero y profundo, inmenso, que la envolvía desde lo más inconsolable de sus entrañas, hasta las puntas de sus pies fríos.

"_Try to see it my way_

_Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on? __"_

Recordaba los días, las tardes, las horas, los minutos, las noches… los besos, los suspiros, las manos, los olores, las risas, las lágrimas, los ojos entrecerrados, las motas de polvo, los colores, el tacto y el sabor. El disimulo, la complicidad. Recordaba. Y recordar se convertía en una forma de dolorosa desintoxicación.

Remus le había dicho adiós justo después de un beso que le supo más dulce que cualquier otro que le hubiese dado. Y había dicho que era lo mejor para ella, para los dos, para todos. Pero Remus no se había puesto a pensar en el corazón de Nymphadora. No obstante, para eso existían los recuerdos, para que dejara de doler. Algún día. Y Nymphadora estaba segura de que algún día dejaría de llorar y de recordar y de sufrir. Y de doler.

"_While you see it your way_

_Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone_

_We can work it out_

_We can work it out "_

"Toco tu boca, con mis dedos toco tu boca" decía en voz baja. Y estiraba la mano hacia un hombre imaginario que cubría con su cuerpo masculino y cálido, el suyo, suave y frío. Tal como nunca fue. Y hablaba con la boca contra la almohada, y se mordía los labios de rabia primero y de risa después Y lloraba, con las manos en los ojos, en silencio.

"_Think of what you're saying_

_You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright_

_Think of what I'm saying "_

Nymphadora hablaba, y le contaba a Remus todo lo que no le había dicho, por miedo o por vergüenza, cuando estaban juntos. Le enumeraba sus defectos y le recordaba como amaba el olor de su cuello tibio. Se ponía las manos en lugares que Remus nunca tocó, aunque fueran pocos, y le reclamaba nunca haberla llevado a bailar. Y se reía de los chistes que él le había contado y de la cara que hubiesen puesto sus padres de haberlos visto enlazados en un abrazo.

"_We can work it out and get it straight or say good night_

_We can work it out_

_We can work it out "_

"Cobíjame con tus brazos en esta noche fría" decía de pronto, como recordando involuntariamente. Era su frase favorita, de las muchas que le escribió en cartas que nunca entregó. "Sueña conmigo alguna noche" era otra que nunca le había dicho, y se arrepentía. ¿Soñaría con ella alguna vez, la recordaría por algún tiempo, o la olvidaría pronto?

"_Life is very short and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting my friend_

_I have always thought that it's a crime_

_So I will ask you once again "_

En el día, en pleno sol de primavera, cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio o cumplía algún encargo de la Orden, o cuando simplemente, atendiendo a una orden de Dumbledore, se tomaba unas horas de descanso, Nymphadora buscaba en cada rostro que la acompañaba, una señal de aliento, de que no todo estaba perdido y que Remus volvería sano y salvo para estar con ella. O sin ella, pero vivo. Molly, Dumbledore, Arthur, todos ellos, sus amigos, sabían y trataban de distraerla con un nuevo sabor de helado o un descubrimiento en la cocina, o un nuevo artículo de broma en Sortilegios Weasley, cualquier cosa que le recordara que aún podía vivir su vida normalmente, aunque fuera a ratos. Y Nymphadora se dejaba llevar dócilmente y sonriendo, porque de día quería ser la misma Nymphadora de siempre, la que no sufría por un hombre, la que no le había entregado a uno su corazón ni sus colores.

"_Try to see it my way_

_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong_

_While you see it your way_

_There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long"_

Era por la noche cuando lloraba su pena a solas y era por la noche que se levantaba a leer las cartas escritas pero nunca entregadas. Por las noches escuchaba música bajita, para sentir que no lloraba a solas. Y era cuando leía pasajes de libros que mutuamente se habían recomendado, pasajes que Nymphadora marcaba con una hoja del único árbol bajo el que alguna vez se habían sentado juntos en una tarde que presagiaba lluvia, con la envoltura del chocolate que él le regaló por Navidad, con la fotografía tomada a escondidas o con alguna frase suelta escrita en la orilla de un pergamino cualquier tarde en que Remus la hubiera hecho brillar con la luz de sus besos.

"_We can work it out "_

Tres semanas. Todo había comenzado con un solo día y de pronto ese día se había convertido en tres semanas. Y Nymphadora daba vueltas en su cama, suspirando, recordando y conjurando su dolor, que de tan grande la hacía pensar que nunca concluiría. ¿Y si él no volvía? Las tres semanas se convertirían en un mes, y el mes en meses y los meses tal vez en años. ¿Y Si no regresaba nunca? ¿Si la dejaba sola?

"_We can work it out "_

Pero no. Remus nunca la dejaría sola.

"_Life is very short and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting my friend_

_I have always thought that it's a crime_

_So I will ask you once again "_

Ella sabía que dejaría de doler alguna vez y entonces volvería a dormir toda una noche y volvería a soñar y sanaría su corazón. Y ese día sería cuando Nymphadora saliera a la calle y se encontrara a Remus en alguna esquina (como si esta inmensa ciudad fuera un pueblo pequeño, o como si no lo hubiese estado buscando todo el tiempo) y entonces le temblarían las piernas y echaría a correr y terminaría en sus brazos llorando a gritos a plena luz del día, para después levantarse y asegurarse de que nunca más la abandonaría por un absurdo. Por miedos o pecados inventados.

Nymphadora le tomaría de las manos y lo obligaría a mirarla a los ojos y aceptar que ella estaría allí, para siempre, para él. Con él. Exorcizaría sus miedos y le acunaría en su pecho, en su cama, en sus ojos. En su alma.

"_Try to see it my way_

_Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong_

_While you see it your way_

_There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long_

_We can work it out "_

No. Nymphadora Tonks no sería nunca una mujer que se da por vencida.

"_We can work it out"_


	2. She Loves You

**Disclaimer:** ¿Qué les digo? No son míos y no creo que lo sean nunca. Tampoco los Beatles…

**Capítulo 2: She Loves You**

Él toma chocolate todas las noches. Caliente y espumoso en las frías y con leche helada en las cálidas. Él piensa que el chocolate compensa un poquito la falta de otras cosas en su vida. El chocolate hace que el cerebro produzca endorfinas y las endorfinas hacen que se sienta feliz y las personas felices no…bueno, no hacen muchas de las cosas que Él sí.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ "

A veces se pregunta si no sería más fácil dejar de sentarse todas las noches frente a un libro, viejo o nuevo, con un vaso de chocolate (a veces frío, a veces caliente) y salir a la calle a caminar, aunque tenga que hacerlo…solo. A Remus no le gusta la soledad, pero tampoco se busca una compañía. No un perro, no un gato, no un amigo, no una amiga, no mamá, no papá. No nadie. La soledad le asusta, sí. Pero la cercanía de otra piel, otro corazón, otra respiración, lo abruman y prefiere encerrarse en su casa, con su chocolate, con sus libros y con las voces de monólogos callados de sus habitantes escandalosos.

"_You think you've lost your love_

_Well I saw her yesterday_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say"_

Algunas noches, en su silenciosa y solitaria casa, Él cree escuchar las voces que alguna vez la habitaron. Ecos de su lejana juventud aplastada por el inexorable avance del tiempo. Risas calladas por las lágrimas de algún funesto y (casi) olvidado día. Cuando esta solo (siempre) Remus siente como reptan, por su mente y su mermado espíritu, lejanas voces de locura pertinaz cual si fueran lagartijas de piel rugosa y tornasolada.

"_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad."_

Y aunque a tratado y tratado (¡Merlín sabe cuanto!) de luchar contra sus miedos y sus fantasmas y esos imaginarios pecados que lo acechan en los oscuros rincones, siempre lo gana la soledad. Él nunca pensó en unirse al lado oscuro, pero a veces se pregunta si allí, entre los parias y los exiliados, sus semejantes, no encontraría un poco de atenuante comprensión.

"_She said you hurt her so_

_She almost lost her mind_

_And now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind "_

Cuando el día lo encuentra en el sofá y la luz ilumina un poco las sombras de su rostro, Él olvida. Olvida, por un momento, quién es, y en su corazón revolotean un rato las mariposas multicolores que le fascinan, aunque se lo niegue a Él mismo. Pero el sopor desaparece y Remus se espanta con las manos las mariposas y los colores como si fueran nubes que presagian lluvia.

"_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad"_

Hay muchas cosas que Él no puede aceptar. Que prefiere no entender. La compasión que despierta en la gente cuando, de noche, camina por las calles de un Londres oscuro, luciendo un abrigo lleno de remiendos. Que sus mejores amigos lo hayan dejado solo. Que sienta como se hunde en la autocompasión y aún así, aun así, no acepte la mano que le tienden. Aunque esté cálida y prometa un montón de luz al salir del túnel.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And with a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

Pero Remus sabe, Él siempre sabe, que las manos que le ofrecen ayuda, la salvación, no son las manos que Él merece. Y espera, porque, después de todo Él aún espera, que otras manos menos peligrosas, menos luminosas, lo ayuden a cruzar la calle, a llegar a la otra acera, donde hay un poco más de luz, pero no la claridad.

"_You know it's up to you_

_I think it's only fair_

_Pride can hurt you too_

_Apologize to her"_

Él toma chocolate todas las noches. Caliente y espumoso en las frías y con leche helada en las cálidas. Él piensa que el chocolate compensa un poquito la falta de otras cosas en su vida.

"_Because she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_Yes, she loves you_

_And you know you should be glad"_

La soledad le asusta, sí. Pero la cercanía de otra piel, otro corazón, otra respiración, lo abruman.

"_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

Y la lagartija de rugosa piel, su resquicio de cordura, su preámbulo de locura (¿Quién sabe?) sigue reptando por su piel, deslizándose, agazapándose en los rincones de su desgastado espíritu a la espera.

"_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_

Remus no sabe, aún, si espera cazar a la mariposa para devorarla o para resguardarla del viento y los peligros dentro de una vitrina. Lo único que sabe, es que ni la mariposa, ni los colores ni la luz merecen ser de Él.

"_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_


	3. A Hard Day’s Night

**Disclaimer: **Nop, no son míos. Que más quisiera yo

**Capítulo 3: A Hard Day's Night **

"_It's been a hard day's night"_

Remus cedió. Remus cayó.

"_And I've been working like a dog "_

Contra su buen juicio. Contra su sentido común. Completamente seguro de estar arruinándolo todo.

"_It's been a hard day's night"_

Pero sintiéndose tremendamente feliz. Más feliz de lo que recordaba ser, o haber sido.

"_I should be sleeping like a log"_

Y aún así, aún así… las dudas lo asaltan. "¿Habré hecho bien? ¿Le habré arruinado la vida? ¿Podré hacerla feliz? ¿Viviremos para conocer un mundo libre de prejuicios? ¿Dejará de amarme algún día?"

"_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright"_

Remus sabe que estos son días difíciles. Sabe que las noches son aún peores. "¿Sobreviviremos está noche? ¿Abriré los ojos mañana? ¿Estará ella aquí, para mí?"

"_You know I work all day_

_To get you money to buy you things"_

Él no es un hombre que crea en los milagros. La vida le había arrebatado tanto, tantas veces y tan de repente. Por eso se pregunta cómo fue qué pasó. ¿Qué hizo para merecer ser rescatado?

"_And it's worth it just to hear you say_

_You're gonna give me everything"_

Cuando más viejo, cuando más peligroso, cuando más enfermo y cansado se sentía. Cuando la amplía gama de matices grises que era su vida comenzaba a ponerse más y más oscura. En esos momentos de soledad insoportable, de oscuridad fría, de sombras susurrantes. Llegó ella, justo en medio de aquel pozo húmedo, y le tendió una mano, que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

"_So why on earth should I moan?_

_´cos when I get you alone_

_You know I feel okay"_

Pero lo gano su luz, su color, su voz, su candencia, su seguridad, su risa, sus colores, su aroma, su calor. Lo gano ella. Su mariposa, su ángel, su claridad…Su Nymphadora, Su Tonks. Aceptó su mano y le ofreció la suya. Aceptó su ayuda y a cambió le entregó su alma y su vida.

"_When I'm home_

_Everything seems to be right_

_When I am home_

_Feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah"_

Remus Lupin tenía una vida gris, que poco a poco se fue volviendo rosa. Y aunque volvía a casa lleno de miedos y dudas, cuando sentía sus manos alrededor se sus hombros, sus labios sobre los suyos, su calor extendiéndose por su pecho, sus cuerpo caliente, como una acogedora cortina de agua caliente, se estremecía con la certidumbre de que eso, después de todo, tal vez, seguramente, a lo mejor, funcionaba.

"_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel all right_

_You know I feel alright"_

"¿Habré hecho bien? ¿Le habré arruinado la vida? ¿Podré hacerla feliz? ¿Viviremos para conocer un mundo libre de prejuicios? ¿Dejará de amarme algún día?" "¿Sobreviviremos está noche? ¿Abriré los ojos mañana? ¿Estará ella aquí, para mí?" A lo mejor, estas noches difíciles son sólo el preámbulo de días más felices.

"_When I'm home_

_Everything seems to be right_

_When I am home_

_Feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah"_

Gracias Staken Tonks por tus reviews. Yo también amo a los Beatles


	4. Do You Want To Know A Secretdoc

**Disclaimer: ****Q**ue puedo decir. Ni Harry Potter, ni Remus o Tonks me pertenecen, son de Jotacá. Tampoco los Beatles son míos (Hayy, si lo fueran —mirada soñadora y suspiro—) En fin… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

**Nota:** Aunque en un principio parezca que la historia es lineal no es así. Tiene más que ver con mi estado de ánimo, con el libro que este leyendo-releyendo- y con la canción (a todo volumen) con que mi vecino de enfrente me despierte ese día en concreto.

**Capítulo**** 4: Do You Want To Know A Secret**

Una de las cosas que Remus no podía entender de ella era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa tan llena de esperanza y de luz.

A veces le parecía que si la miraba lo suficiente se sentiría de pronto contagiado por ella y entonces rompería a reír tan fuerte que su sonrisa caería al suelo y se haría mil pedazos. Y él seguiría riendo, ahora con una risa propia y no con el eco de la suya.

Por eso a Remus no le gustaba mirarla. Porque ese no era su papel. A él le correspondía el papel del hombre maduro-y pobre y peligroso-que siempre guarda la calma y la compostura y que no se enamora de jovencitas ruidosas y multicolor.

"_You´ll never know how much i really love you_

_You´ll never know how much i really care"_

Aunque en algunas ocasiones no podía resistir la tentación de espiarla un poco, por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta del estudio, donde a ella le gustaba encerrarse con las chicas a bailar y cantar como si todas tuvieran trece años y no hubiese una guerra esperándolas fuera de esa casa.

"Listen, do you want to know a secret?

Do you promise not to tell?"

Y es que a veces Remus no podía evitar ser débil. Sobretodo si se la encontraba bajando las escaleras, con su contagiosa sonrisa en los labios y el perfume de su cuerpo joven flotando como una nube a su alrededor.

"Closer, let me whisper in your ear

Say the words you long to hear"

Otras veces, se encontraba con sus ojos y su boca en al cocina. Y entonces Remus sentía que la respiración le faltaba y que su corazón latía más rápido. Y Nymphadora sonreía, ofreciéndole un té. Una esperanza. Una luz.

"I´m in love with you"

Una vez la descubrió llorando, escondida en la sucia y oscura alacena.

—Tengo miedo, Remus—le dijo.

Y él lo sabía, porque también tenía miedo.

—Me asusta lo que pueda pasar. Estamos en medio de una guerra—le confesó.

Y Remus descubrió que-increíblemente-a él le preocupaba más lo que nunca llegaría a pasar.

"I´ve known the secret for a week or two

Nobody knows, just we two"

A Remus le gustaba sentir que tenía las cosas bajo control. Que se mantenía en su papel. Cada cosa –y cada sentimiento-en su lugar.

"Listen, do you want to know a secret?

Do you promise not to tell?"

Pero en aquella ocasión pudo más el desasosiego que sus convicciones.

—Voy a cuidar de ti, Nymphadora—prometió. Y la cubrió con sus brazos.

"Closer, let me whisper in your ear

Say the words you long to hear"

Y ella sólo le sonrío.

"I´m in love with you"

Gracias a Staken Tonks por leerme y dejarme Reviews. Me gusto tu reto. Ya lo veras pronto por aquí, lo prometo.

Y a todos los demás que me leen (si es que hay alguien más) gracias también. Sigan el ejemplo de Staken y dejen retos (Y reviews Jo! o )

PD: _¡Bailen! _

_**Twi**__**st and shout!!!**_

_**C**__**ome on, come on, come on, baby now!!!!**_

_**Come on baby**__**…**_

_Me __fascina__esta__canción_


	5. Strawberry Fields Forever

**A ver. Sí, ha pasado un laaaargo rato desde el último capitulo pero... pues así es la vida ¿No? La verdad he estado ocupada, mucho y he tenido muchos cambios en mi rutina que no me habían permitido sentarme a escribir como Dios manda. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero les guste esta entrega, que por cierto responde al reto de Sybilla.in.Wonderland. No te preocupes Staken Tonks, que el tuyo es el que sigue.**

**Bueno, a leer. Ta-da!!**

_...era el camino, lobo, _

_la ruta que me llevaba a ti... _

_Camen Boullosa_

**Capítulo**** 5: Strawberry Fields Forever**

A Nymphadora le gustaba hablar con él. Y era fácil hacerlo, porque siempre podía encontrarlo sentado en la cocina, con una taza de té o de café entre las manos y la mirada perdida en algún libro. Y le gustaba llegar y sentarse enfrente suyo y mirarlo fijamente hasta que Remus dejaba el libro y con una sonrisa amable le decía "Buenas noches Nymphadora, ¿deseas tomar un té?" Y esa era su señal para comenzar a hablar. Del trabajo, de la Orden, de la Guerra, de Harry, de su vida en general y de nada en particular.

"_Let me take you down,_

_Cause im going to strawberry fields._

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about._

_Strawberry fields forever."_

A ella le gustaban sus ojos. Le parecía que había algo en ellos que nadie podía descifrar. Y se entretenía mirándolo fijamente, jugando a encontrar el significado de cada una de sus miradas. A veces Remus lo notaba y le dirigía una mirada condescendiente. Algunas otras le seguía el juego y entonces se enfrascaban en una guerra de miradas que terminaba cuando ella se sonrojaba violentamente, habiendo leído alguna invitación prometedora y secreta en las vetas doradas de sus ojos. Y entonces Remus se reía de ella. Con una risa que parecía salida directamente de sus años de juventud. De sus años de merodeador.

"_Living is easy with eyes closed,_

_Misunderstanding all you see._

_It's getting hard to be someone_

_But it all works out,_

_It doesn't matter much to me."_

La primera noche de luna llena que pasaron como compañeros de la orden, Nymphadora creyó leer en sus ojos una disculpa y una chispa de tristeza en la mirada que le dedico. Luego, él se despidió, anunciando la proximidad de la noche y lo peligroso de su presencia en casa. Ella no entendió a que se refería, hasta que Sirius hizo la aclaración, como al aire. "Es un Hombre Lobo" dijo. Entonces, Nymphadora sintió miedo. Y no de él.

_"Let me take you down,_

_Cause im going to strawberry fields._

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about._

_Strawberry fields forever."_

Esa noche se fue a casa con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Y no era por las galletas de Molly. Ni por el Whisky de fuego que había bebido con Sirius. Era algo más, que la recorría por dentro, como quemándola y manteniéndola despierta para ver la luna llena esconderse tras las nubes, una y otra vez, hasta desaparecer.

"_No one i think is in my tree,_

_I mean it must be high or low._

_That is you can't_

_You know tune in but it's all right,_

_That is I think_

_It's not too bad."_

La siguiente noche, lo encontró de nuevo en la cocina. Sentado tranquilamente, con un par de años más en el rostro y la ropa un poco más gastada, pero entero. "¿Una taza de té, Nymphadora?" le preguntó con su habitual parsimonia. Dispuesto a cumplir el rito de todas las noches. Su primer impulso fue decir "Sí", pero considero que se veía cansado y dijo "No".

"_Let me take you down,_

_Cause im going to strawberry fields._

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about._

_Strawberry fields forever."_

Un atisbo de tristeza en la mirada de Remus le dijo que no había hecho lo correcto. Algo en lo más profundo de sus ojos dorados. Comprensión, resignación. Como si esa fuera una escena que se repetía una vez más. Nada nuevo. Otra persona que lo consideraba un monstruo. Lo normal. Nymphadora sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía. Como una burbuja que estalla por la presión del aire que la llena, y tuvo el maravilloso impulso de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Pero sabía que él nunca le permitiría que lo acunara como a un niño pequeño. Era demasiado orgulloso.

"_Always, no sometimes,_

_Think its me, but you know i know_

_When its a dream._

_I think i know i mean a yes_

_But its all wrong, that is i think_

_I disagree."_

En cambio, se sentó junto a él y se obligó a sonreír. "Chtss, Remus. Eres demasiado tradicional. ¿Un té? ¿Por qué no mejor Whisky? A noche Sirius y yo nos divertimos mucho con una botella de Whisky de fuego, pero apuesto que aun debe haber algo por ahí." Le dijo en rápida y sugerente voz.

"_Let me take you down,_

_Cause im going to strawberry fields._

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about._

_Strawberry fields forever."_

Cuando Remus la miro con una ceja alzada para después estallar en carcajadas, Nymphadora Tonks supo que estaba haciendo la mejor, la más correcta e increíblemente satisfactoria acción de su vida. Y no era compasión. Era la sensación de estar con el hombre correcto, en el lugar correcto. Y así le gustaría estar por siempre.

"_Strawberry fields forever."_

**Ufff!! Y aqu****í nos quedamos con este. Espero subir lo dos siguientes (que ya se están cocinando) muy pronto.**

**Gracias por leerme y gracias a ****Sybilla.in.Wonderland y a Staken Tonks por leerme y por los retos que serán todos cumplidos. Sólo un poco de paciencia.**

**Bye!**

**PD: Que hermosa es la vida cuando tu Licántropo personal te dice que te ha extrañado. Ja!! Y luego dice que soy yo y no él. Bueno, sólo quería presumir un poco. Ahora sí. Adiós. **


	6. Michelle

Hola, otra vez

**Hola, otra vez. En esta ocasión traje algo así como un sketch que habla un poco de la relación de Sirius y Tonks. Obviamente sin dejar de lado (y teniéndolo siempre como fondo) el Remus/Tonks. Ojala les guste. Ya viene el siguiente y ese si es un capitulo como dios manda. Je.**

**Capítulo 6: Michelle **

A Sirius le gustaba provocarla. Sabía que no soportaba su nombre y que le enfurecía que le llamaran "Nymph" o "Nymphi" Que sonaba más bien a nombre de perro. Y si de perros hablábamos, a Sirius le hubiese pegado mejor. Pero no había fuerza humana, o sobrehumana, que lograra que él dejara de quedarse con ella. Ni siquiera Remus.

"_Michelle, ma belle_

_These are words that go together well_

_My Michelle"_

Cuando ella regresaba temprano del ministerio, siempre los encontraba juntos, sentados en la cocina, usando sus mejores sonrisas de merodeador. A Tonks le gustaba mirarlos así, relajados y contentos. Odiaba la sombra de eterno pesimismo que solía envolverlos siempre. Por eso, se unía a ellos de buena gana en esas tardes de extraña esperanza. Al menos hasta que Sirius comenzaba a tomarle el pelo.

"_Michelle, ma belle_

_Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble._

_I love you, i love you, i love you"_

Y después todo era un eterno discutir, con Remus de por medio, a veces reprimiendo una sonrisa y otras sólo mirando. Hasta que un día sucedió algo extraño.

"_That's all I want to say_

_Until I find a way_

_I will say the only words_

_I know that you'll understand"_

"_Nymphadora, ma belle, sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble, tres bien ensemblez" _Lo escucharon canturrear justo antes de que ella gritara un par de palabrotas.

—Es una canción de los Beatles—dijo después de descubrir sus caras sorprendidas mirándolo —"Nymphadora, mi hermosura, son palabras que encanjan muy bien, encanjan muy bien". —Tradujo

"_Michelle, ma belle_

_Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble_

_I need to, I need to, I need to_

_I need to make you see"_

—A mí me gusta tu nombre. Tiene mucha personalidad. Como tú—explico Remus y luego le sonrió y Tonks sintió que enrojecía desde el cabello azul hasta la punta de los pies.

"_Oh, what you mean to me_

_Until I do im hoping_

_You will know what i mean_

_I love you"_

Sirius soltó una de sus socarronas risas perrunas antes de levantarse y salir de la cocina, dejándolos solos. Ellos pasaron el resto de la tarde en la cocina. Hablando.

"_I want you, i want you, I want you_

_I think you know by now_

_Ill gets to you somehow_

_Until I do im telling you_

_So you'll understand"_

Nymphadora siempre odió su nombre. Hasta que lo escucho salir de labios de cierto maduro y encantador licántropo.

"_Michelle, ma belle_

_Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble_

_Tres bien ensemble_

_And i will say the only words_

_I know that you'll understand"_

**Bien, hasta aquí. Se que no tiene mucha coherencia, pero me moría de ganas de escribir algo con Michelle, y pues se me ocurrió este sketch ligero. Ojala les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos.**

**Cronopia de ojos bellos.**

**PD: Ya escribí mi profile. Si quieren saber un poco más de mí, dense una vueltecita por ahí.**

**PD2: ¿Alguna vez han tratado de deshacerse del make-up escénico? Yo me presente el sábado y todavía trato de quitarme los brillitos del cuerpo. Uf, que remedio, así es la vida de una bellydancer. UU **


	7. Here Comes the Sun

¡Hey, sí, uno más

**¡Hey, sí, uno más! Esta vez me tarde menos de lo que pensaba en publicar. En fin, corrí con suerte, creo. Ja.**

**Siento que me quedo lacrimógeno pero debo admitir (y pecar de inmodesta) que es uno de mis favoritos, con mucho. Hasta me dieron ganitas de llorar. Creo que esta canción me inspiro y me movió algo en lo más hondo, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Capitulo 7: Here Comes the Sun**

**Él** era muy viejo, muy pobre, muy peligroso. **Ella** era demasiado joven, demasiado impulsiva, demasiado hermosa. No estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero no importaba. Ya saldría el sol. Y vendrían días más felices. O eso decía ella. O eso deseaba él.

"_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right"_

**Ella** le escribía cartas todos los días, con la esperanza de estar siempre presente en su corazón. "No me olvides Remus" se despedía en todas "No me olvides, no me olvides, no me olvides" era a veces la única línea de la mayoría. Y sus días eran grises y llenos de tormentas.

"_Little darling' it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling' it feels like years since it's been here"_

**Él **guardaba todas las cartas en el bolsillo interior de su raído abrigo, cerca del corazón. Y eran sus palabras el único calor que sentía en las noches. Y eran sus palabras su único consuelo en medio de sus inviernos. Y es que sus inviernos eran largos y sólo a veces se asomaba un poquito el sol. Y es que **ella **era su sol.

"_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right"_

**Ella** apretaba fuerte los ojos y mordía con fuerza su almohada, para ya no llorar. Y se asomaba a la ventana con la esperanza ciega de verlo pasar. Pasaba las tardes libres sentada frente a la chimenea, a la espera de una llamada suya. Y esperaba la respuesta a sus cartas, a sus ruegos, metida bajo las cobijas en medio de un ataque de nostalgia y rabia. **Ella** esperaba. Es que ya vendría el sol.

"_Little darling' the smiles returning to their faces_

_Little darling' it seems like years since it's been here"_

**Ella** peleó con todas sus fuerzas. Y lo buscó para tratar de no perderlo. Pero al final todos perdieron algo.

"_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right"_

**Él** acudió al llamado, y luchó y luchó. Y trato de no mirarla. De salvarla del lobo malo. Y del lobo bueno. Pero al final todos perdieron algo.

"_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes"_

**Ella** le gritó que no le importaba. Que no era viejo, no era pobre y no era peligroso. Que era perfecto. Que era "su perfecto" Y el canto fúnebre del fénix parecía estar de acuerdo con **ella**. Y en medio de su rabia y de sus lágrimas, brillo un poco la esperanza.

"_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, Sun, Sun, here it comes"_

**Él** sintió que su armadura se rompía un poco. Que el frío se escapaba por entre sus dedos. Pero **él** era muy viejo, muy pobre y muy peligroso. Y quiso poner a la muerte fría, imperecedera y aplastante de por medio. Pero esta vez nadie había que se pusiera de su lado. "Un poco más de amor en el mundo" dijeron. Sí, un poco más de amor. Ya venía el sol.

"_Little darling' I feel the ice is slowly melting'_

_Little darling' it seems like years since it's been clear"_

**Ella** salió al frío patio de su vieja (de su amada) escuela. **Él** salió al frío patio de su vieja (de su amada) escuela**. **Y **ellos** salieron al frío patio de su vieja escuela. Y ahora eran dos en lugar de uno, uno en lugar de dos. Y es que sí, después de un día de tormenta siempre sale el sol.

"_Here come the sun_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right"_

—Habrá una guerra abierta y sin tregua, Nymphadora. A mi lado estarás en peligro. —advirtió **él.**

—En ningún lugar estaré más a salvo que contigo. —dijo **ella **volviéndose a teñir de rosa. — ¿Es que no ves? "Ahí viene el sol Remus. Todo está bien"

—Todo esta bien—repitió él—Todo esta bien, todo esta bien—dijo y luego la beso.

Y sí, todo estaría bien, si él la tenía a su lado. Si ella lo tenía a su lado. Y es que ahí viene el sol.

"_Here come the sun_

_Here comes the sun_

_It's all right, it's all right"_

**Uff, no son ni las once de la noche y ya me caigo de sueño (maldita rutina nueva) pero tenía que terminar este capitulo, que ya se lo debía a Staken Tonks. Ojale les guste. Y no lo olvide nunca "Ahí viene el sol"**

**Bien, me voy a dormir, que estoy muerta. Y mañana a correr muy temprano. Que manía la mía (mira, un verso sin esfuerzo) y encima mi clase de danza de hoy estuvo como muy pesadita. Es que a veces mi profe se aloca un poco con las percusiones, pero en fin.**

**Ciao bellisimas. **

**Tac tac, dum, tac dum.**


End file.
